


Losing Love

by larlarinlalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larlarinlalaland/pseuds/larlarinlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please...I beg you, brother...let him go. I love him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the new chapter for Sing, Little Bird, and this popped into my head.

“Please...I beg you, brother...let him go. I love him.”

 

Tears streamed down the young angel’s face as he begged to his brother who using the face of his lover. His one love, his light in the darkness.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You know I need a vessel, brother.”

 

“Then use someone else! Anyone but him, please!”

 

The older angel studied the younger. He knew that he indeed loved this boy whom he was using, but he didn’t know that it was this deep of a love. He searched the boy’s mind, his memories. He searched for that love that his brother felt for him.

 

Oh he found it.

 

Along with something more,

 

Something that made his hands clench.

 

“You bedded him.”

 

The soft statement struck fear in the young angel’s heart.

 

“Mic-”

 

“Or more accurately, he bedded you.”

 

The blond angel snarled at the smaller angel, taking threatening steps forward and the dark haired angel scrambled back, thinking of that night. It had felt so good. No wonder it was sin, but he didn’t feel sinful, he felt heavenly. It was like Heaven on Earth, the mumblings in his ear, the kisses getting messier and deeper. He loved every moment.

 

He felt sinful now.

 

“P-Please, brother…”

 

“Do you wish for forgiveness? You sinned, brother, with a human.”

 

“I lov-”

 

“What if you became with child? What then? What if you had unleashed that abomination unto the world?!”

“Our children would not be abominations!”

 

Samandriel was sobbing now, he fell to his knees. He needed him back. He needed Adam back.

 

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

Michael looked down at his sinful brother as he answered cruelly.

 

“You will never see him again, Samandriel.”

 

And he never did.

  
And his heart ached every second he was alone.


End file.
